Not What It Seems
by xXLittleWondersXx
Summary: Let's be real for a moment, arranged marriages, they suck! You're forced to live a life with someone you don't even love, and for the most part, don't even know! But what happens when the mysterious other just happens to be your role model? Let's just say, things are not what it seems. (R5 love story)
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's a new story.. I'm actually extremely excited for this one! Before I get on to the story I would like to mention that I might take down my first story because I'm not getting enough reviews. If you like this story please go check out _Between the Lines_ and review and tell me if you think it's good or not. I will take criticism, lol. ****So yeah, enough of me and to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, their song "****_Things are Looking Up" _****or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

"I had about enough looking at the ground... I couldn't find a star in the sky, but now that I've found us, things are looking up!" Rochelle sang along to her favorite band.

Yes, she was 19 years old, and she still sung along to her favorite childhood band. That did not bother her much though. Differences are what makes her, well, her.

She has light sea green eyes and bleach blonde hair. She had side bangs that perfectly framed her face and the tips of each strand of hair was dip dyed electric blue. Her long, naturally straight hair ended four inches below her shoulders.

So yeah, different was an understatement. She loved her originality and would not change it for a thing though. She was never really one to follow what others were like or how people wanted her to be.

She was just plainly the way she wanted to be. No one could influence what she liked, because she couldn't care less if you were to call her choices strange. It's her life, and if she wants to be 'strange' then so be it!

Her actual name is Madison Rochelle Johnson but honestly, she hates the name Madison. It just sounds so, not her. So she goes by Rochelle, and that's how it will always be, so long as she lives.

You might say this was influenced by her favorite band, R5, but it wasn't. Yes, the entire band's names begin with R but she wasn't gonna follow their lead!

Nah, she actually decided on being called Rochelle way before she ever heard the band. Although, it did seem like a mighty big coincidence when she found the band.

"Madison! You know your college classes begin in about fifteen minutes, so you might want to mature and stop listening to Disney bands!" her sister called from behind the door. In spite of many contradictions her little sister (by one year) continued to call her the dreadful name.

Rochelle swung the door open quickly, slightly shocking the girl standing in front of her, "Lexi! I swear if you call me that one more time you will regret it!" She pushed past the smaller girl then added, "And for the record, they are not a Disney band!"

Lexi Elizabeth Smith, was the girls name. Before you ask, yes, she is Rochelle's sister. However, she got married a few days prior.

Yup, Rochelle had yet to find a boyfriend and her little sis was already married. It didn't bother Rochelle much, though.

The girl stuck with a more natural look. She had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. You could probably say she was the opposite of Rochelle. She would always follow others examples. If someone thought something was strange, she thought it was strange as well.

That didn't matter much though, because that's what she picked to do.

"Rocky," her mom began as Rochelle stomped down the stairs (Rocky was Rochelle's nickname but for the most part she is called Rochelle) "I don't want you to be late tonight.. We have family friends coming over and you're going to meet your sister's husband! Plus I have big news for you!"

Rochelle rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah.."

...

"Hey mom! Sorry I'm late." Rochelle called from the doorway and tossed her keys on the table.

There was no answer; not even a sound. The whole house just sounded almost.. dead. "Mom... You here? Lexi? Someone?"

She sighed. She probably missed the whole dinner thing. Or maybe it was canceled? She didn't know.

Then the phone started ringing. One of those eerie rings like in those horror movies where you're home alone and you receive a call from an unknown phone. Then they tell you someone close to you just died or something similar and you better watch out because they're coming for you next.

This was exactly like that, except for the "watch out we're coming for you."

Still, it broke Rochelle's heart to hear those words. "We're so sorry for your loss," the male police officer said before the phone seemed to become so slick that it slipped out of Rochelle's hand and fell to the floor, shattering into millions of pieces, just like Rochelle's heart.

She basically had no one now. Rochelle's sister was off with her new family somewhere and Rochelle wasn't going to take her away from it.

...

A few weeks later; reading of the will

Rochelle kept spacing out when the lawyer was reading off all of her Mom's possessions and saying who they would be going to. Most went to Lexi, mainly because she was trying to start a family and her and Henry, her husband, had been struggling with financle problems. Henry was recently let go from his job due to the economy going down and an excess amount of employes in the corporation. So her mom tailored the will after that so to add some extra comfort had she passed away.

Rochelle did not mind that much. She understood that they needed money and soon a place to stay, but as soon as the words that meant the house was going to her sister, she was left utterly confused. The property now belongs to her sister and only her sister.

She wasn't going to be confused much longer, she hoped as she heard the lawyer mention her name, "And to my dearest Madison, " you can tell this part was written when Rochelle was still young because her mom is referring to her as if she was a child and she doesn't like being called Madison, but you already know that.. "I have left the most important thing to you.."

Rochelle couldn't help but to sit on the end of her seat and wait for him to continue. Now, don't take this the wrong way; Rochelle is not greedy and in no way is happy that her mom is dead. She was simply wanting this to get done and over with, so she could be free to express her pain without being judged or pitied.

It was a note. A hand written letter enclosed in a plain white envelope. Simple as that.

Of course, Rochelle wasn't sure what to think. The only thing she could honestly wonder is one question; why is this one little envelope so important?

There was nothing left, so the two girls went back to, what is now, Lexi's property.

...

It had been a full hour and Rochelle was still wondering on what the containments of the envelope will be. She was pacing the room, questions swirling through her mind.

What is so important about this envelope? If this was her most important possession, why did she in trust it to Rochelle?

Should she open it?

Yes, she should. Why shouldn't she? It's an envelope containing Rochelle's future! It was better to know now than wait till fate decided. So there she was, slowly and carefully ripping the top of the envelope.

She pulled out the neatly folded paper. This is it; it's finally time to see why this piece of paper is supposedly so important.

* * *

**Little bit of a cliffhanger I guess.. Lol.. Moving on... It would mean the world to me for you to review! So yeah, review for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

She nervously held her breath as she slowly unfolded the letter that, little did Rochelle know, would change her future.

_My dear Madison Rochelle,_

_If you're reading this, just know I love you and the only reason this letter says what it says is because I love you. I want the best for you and Lexi. I know you're much stronger than her and more adaptable to changes, so I ask that you continue reading this. I need you to mend this broken family. Once we were extended, you see, we had friends and they were our family. Then a rift formed and slowly we parted. I know this is a lot for you to take in, but hear me out. You are engaged my sweet Madison, I hope you don't think I've lied to you, because I haven't. I just have not told you all of what you need to know. Now that you have finished reading this, I ask that you would call the number on the back of this page. You will live with those people from now on... Never forget that I love_ _you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

She turned it over revealing 2 phone numbers; one for the husband-to-be and the other was his mom's. Under the two phone numbers it said, "just tell the mom you're name and she'll know.."

Was this why her mom always said that Rochelle's previous boyfriends or crushes weren't good enough? Is that why she did not like any of them?

Rochelle sighed. If this was her mom's last wish, then she was gonna try her hardest to make it come true. Even if that meant marrying a stranger; which she was going to do.

Rochelle grabbed her phone, which she had to replace since the other one shattered on the floor, and dialed the number to her "fiancé"

"Hello?" The masculine voice answered sounding impatient and slightly annoyed. And for some strange reason it sounded familiar. Maybe it was just Rochelle over thinking things, "If this is another fan girl, I swear to God I will change my number," he said more distant this time. It sounded like he pulled away the phone to talk to someone.

Rochelle just hung up. I mean, what was she supposed to say, "Hey I'm you're fiancé who I'm guessing you have never heard about considering it's an arranged marriage!"

That was stupid and it was highly unlikely for anyone to believe her!

So yeah, she just hung up and moved on to the other phone number. Maybe she will have enough courage to speak this time.

The mom would know about her, so there is nothing to worry about, right? Except for the fact that she would have to move in with a bunch of strangers.

Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and there was no use holding it off for any longer than it already has been.

She slowly dialed in numbers one by one. Anxiety was building up and there were so many questions that needed answering.

Who is this fiancé? Why did he hope the caller was not another fan girl? What will he think about Rochelle? Will this relationship just shatter in pieces for everyone to see? Will she fail her mother's expectations?

Then she noticed the phone ringing, waiting for the other line to be picked up. "Hello?" a cheery female voice came from the phone.

"Hello, um.. I don't know if you know me but, uh.. I'm Rochelle.. Actually.. Madison Rochelle Johnson to be exact."

"Madison! Sweetie! I haven't heard from you're family in years! So, tell me, how's your mom?"

Rochelle sighed, "I'd rather not talk about that"

The women on the other side nodded, though Rochelle could not see it. She spoke again in a polite manner, "so, what did ya call for today sweetie?"

Rochelle bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. She had to be strong right now. "M-my mom said to c-call you," her voice cracked, despite the fact that Rochelle was trying her hardest to sound normal. She cleared her throat and began again, "she said I have to live with you now... And, err... Meet my fiancé?" The last part sounded more like a question.

"Oh.. Yeah.." the woman paused before beginning again, "How about I meet up with you? Where do you guys live?"

"Miami"

"Okay honey, I'll be there later tonight to pick you up. Till then, pack some things.. I've gotta go now so I'll talk to you then"

"Good bye."

...

The door knob twisted and Lexi walked in, "Hey Rochelle." She didn't sound her usually peppy self, but that was to be expected.

She then looked up from where she was staring at the ground and noticed the almost filled suitcase.

"W-where are you going?" Lexi stuttered looking as though she will break down any minute.

"Lexi," Rochelle said pulling the girl into a hug. She had to be strong for her sister.

They pulled apart and Lexi gave a look that meant she was expecting an answer.

Rochelle sighed looking down, "I'm engaged."

"What! Y-you never told me?" A look of hurt flashed in Lexi's eyes. Why had Rochelle not trusted her to tell her? Was she not a good enough sister?

"I didn't even know," Rochelle whispered still looking down; it was barely audible but Lexi still heard it.

She gave a look that obviously read 'how would you not know that!'

"It's an arranged marriage... That's the note mom left me.."

Lexi sighed, "Well, who's the lucky man?" This was an opportunity to get her mind off of all the pain. It's time to be the biggest fan girl ever, romance is a joyous thing, right?

Rochelle smiled; there's the Lexi she knew, well almost. "That's the thing, I don't know, but I'm meeting him tomorrow and being picked up soon. So.. I guess this is good bye."

Lexi started tearing up. Yes, she had a husband, but she's already lost too much. She's felt too much pain. This was the point that would push her over the edge, her breaking point.

Rochelle knew that, but she wouldn't let herself see it happen. No, she couldn't. She was only so strong. She already feels like her world is falling apart. She can't have her only family member depressed beyond belief. It would make her break, and she had to be strong. She was going to live with a bunch of strangers, more than she knew, and she could not seem weak.

"Stay strong Lexi," Rochelle pulled the smaller girl into a hug and repeated quietly, "stay strong."

...

Rochelle's soon to be mother-in-law, who still has forgotten to mention her name, arrived in Miami to pick her up a couple hours later.

"Madison, sweetie! You have grown up so much," the woman exclaims as Rochelle drops into the passenger seat.

Rochelle tried her hardest not to groan and snap at the bleach blonde woman driving the white van. "Please, call me Rochelle," Rochelle said with a smile.

"Okay, Rochelle, I can't wait for you to meet my son! Well, I have four sons, and a daughter, but you know what I mean, right?" Rochelle nodded and the woman took that as a sign to continue on, "So you will be sharing a house with us, and well you will be living in the guest room."

She paused for a moment and began driving before continuing again, "I just figured you needed your space. This is a lot to take in, really. Soon you'll find yourself feeling as though you were always one of us."

Rochelle smiled, "Thanks, err.."

"Oh, I forgot to say, didn't I? Well, call me Stormie!" Stormie sounded enthusiastic.

"Well, I was wondering... Why did our families part?"

Stormie sighed, "Some people had a huge fight. Of course a family is gonna side with the family, even if their wrong.. The point is, your mother and I decided that the best way to bring us together was to make everyone family, through you."

"But what if he doesn't love me? What if I don't love him? What if we can't stand each other?"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, rarely do the pair 'love' each other right away. Trust me though, everything will turn out okay."

Rochelle leans her head on the dash board. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there's chapter 2! Just so you know, the car ride lasts from late in the day/early in the morning to the next day...**

**I'm sorry if the beginning seems kind of slow, I'm just trying not to rush it. You will know who Rochelle will be marrying in Chapter 4. I already have the next chapter written, so review for chapter 3. Please tell me what you think about the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or anything else recognizable!**

* * *

The car filled with awkward silence. Rochelle was just too nervous to speak. She was going to meet her fiancé, the stranger who she will be spending the rest of her life with, today. What's not there to be nervous about?

"I remember back in Colorado, when I met your mother." Stormie started, focusing on the road, and Rochelle gulped. It was still a sensitive subject to Rochelle. "We were both really young at the time, and we became friends almost instantly. Then one day our family was fighting and your family moved. Where to- I don't know, I'm guessing Miami. That day we promised that we would fix the conflict. An arranged marriage would do just that, and that's just what we planned."

Rochelle sighed. Their whole dream rested on Rochelle's shoulders, and the fiancé's too, of course. It just seemed like so much, probably too much to expect.

If the relationship just happened not to work out, then what happens? Well, they would get a divorce. Then the people in both families would resent each other. They wouldn't just dislike the other family to the point where they move. They would hate each other and wouldn't be able to get any where near each other, because they would think that they are no good together. After all, even an arranged marriage couldn't last.

The worry was evident on Rochelle's face, and when Stormie glanced over she saw the fear in the girl's eyes. "Don't worry too much about it... I'm sure you two will get along just fine, but everything takes time. Don't expect him to instantly fall for you, because he won't. And neither will you. He probably won't take the whole thing easy. You already know before you are meeting him. He doesn't... I'm not telling that to you so that you will worry more; I'm telling you that so you will be aware."

Aware. Really? Why did she need to be aware? That sentence worried her. The guy's probably gonna freak out! Then he's probably going to point all of his anger toward Rochelle.

Wow. This is a great plan. Wait to tell the kids till they're 19-and whatever age he is- that they are actually engaged. What if Rochelle found someone she likes? She didn't, but what if? What if the guy, who's name has yet to be told to Rochelle, likes someone else?

Why hasn't Rochelle been told his name anyway? She's gonna be hearing it a lot throughout the rest of her life, so why can't she hear it now? Why has everything been kept a secret?

Rochelle didn't even know what to think anymore... Life was just so confusing...

"Look, I'm sorry about your mom..." Stormie said facing the younger blonde. They were stopped at a red light at the moment.

"Excuse me?" Rochelle said after Stormie interrupted her staring out the window, lost in thoughts. Now she was staring at the woman expecting an answer...

Stormie sighed. She knew this would be a hard subject, but she just had to say it. "We agreed that we would tell you on you're twentieth birthday, unless some disaster happened..."

"Oh," Rochelle said, running her hands through her hair.

The car was filled with silence; you could just feel the awkwardness, sorrow, and pity in the air.

...

"We're here.." Stormie said cutting through the silence.

It was finally time for Rochelle to see who this mysterious other is. She just hoped and prayed that he wouldn't hate her.

Stormie walked up to the door, Rochelle just sat in the car. Why does this have to be so difficult?

She took a deep breath and stepped out the car, before walking to the back on the car to get her luggage.

"Hey son! I have someone for you to meet!" Rochelle heard Stormie's enthusiastic voice as the door creaked open and slowly walked over to the woman. "But before that, I have to tell you something.. You're in an arranged marriage!" The boy didn't respond, he just stood there shocked, "Aren't you excited?"

Why were they always expected to be excited about something like this? Definitely shocked and confused, maybe even a little bit annoyed, but excited? That is a definite no.

"You're joking right?" the masculine voice said. He was still not visible to Rochelle, but he sounded so familiar. And it wasn't just the fact that she called him yesterday.

"No, I'm not son.. Now, meet your fiancé" Stormie said. She stepped out of the way so that the two could actually see each other.

* * *

**This was mainly a filler chapter, because I really don't want to rush this whole story... Sorry it's so short... Please review for the next chapter. Suggestions are always helpful :)**


End file.
